Padrinos
by Rachelgarf
Summary: —¿Por qué eligieron a padrino Dick y madrina Donna?— cuestiono la pequeña. Un estremecimiento cruzo el cuerpo de Dick. Había muchas anécdotas de su ahijada que le gustaban pero definitivamente la del día en que llego al mundo nunca fue su favorita.


**Hola! Se que tengo la continuación de let her go pendiente y que debería de subirla antes que otro one—shot pero créanme estoy trabajando en ella. Lo que pasa es que últimamente he andado muy inspirada y quiero aprovechar antes de que la inspiración me vuelva a dejar por quien sabe cuánto tiempo. **

**Este fic se me ocurrió con un comentario que me dejo mi buena amiga Speisla en el segundo capitulo de "No es lo único que quiero de ti" espero y les guste aunque tenga algo de OoC por parte de Raven y Robin pero dadas las circunstancias no pensé en ponerles otra personalidad. **

**Y aprovechando que en este fic aparece Donna quiero volver a comentar lo sig: están pensando en sacar la serie de los teen titans y quisiera pedirles su apoyo para que difundan la idea de que Donna también forme parte del elenco, si pueden pasar la voz se los agradecería =)**

**Los teen titans no me pertenecen. **

**Padrino.**

El pelirrojo fue el primero en soltar una risa tras revivir el recuerdo y su acompañante pelinegro no tardo en unirse a sus risas. Ambos adultos aún se sorprendían de que cada ocasión en la que se reunieran y revivieran viejos momentos siempre saliera uno que sus mentes habían olvidado.

Ya habían pasado cerca de 9 años que se habían conocido en la universidad y otros 5 después de haberse graduado y la amistad que había surgido en la primera clase que tuvieron juntos había perdurado aun cuando los tiempos en los que se pudieran reunir hubieran disminuido con notoriedad pues el trabajo, la familia y algún contratiempo resultaban demasiado absorbentes.

Pero en aquella ocasión habían tenido un pequeño campo libre en sus ocupadas agendas y antes de que algo surgiera habían optado por reunirse, en compañía de sus respectivas familias, para pasar un buen rato.

—No recordaba esa vez que Garfield termino cubierto de porquería— rió con ganas Wallace sosteniéndose el estómago al recordar dicha ocasión.

—Sí, lo mejor fue disfrutarlo de primera vista— concordó Richard limpiándose una lágrima del ojo.

Sus risas se vieron interrumpidas cuando dos jóvenes mujeres ingresaron en la sala. La primera capturo con sus inusuales ojos índigo los azules de su marido y basto con ese intercambio de miradas para que el pelirrojo se levantara de un salto y fuera a auxiliarla con la pequeña niña de cinco años que traía de la mano, pues dada su condición de embarazada la panza le impedía cargar a su hija.

La segunda ni siquiera tuvo que mirar a su esposo para que este supiera que necesitaba acercarle el porta bebe. Richard lo sostuvo con sumo cuidado, temiendo que se le pudiera caer y con el a su pequeño de apenas seis meses, mientras que la mujer colocaba con ternura al bebe que luchaba contra el sueño.

—¿No se supone que ya deberías estar dormida peque?— pregunto Wally a la niña que se removía un tanto inquieta en su regazo.

—No tengo nada de sueño papi— respondió la niña con una enorme sonrisa al haber conseguido convencer a su madre de que la dejara quedarse un rato más despierta.

—Apenas se estaba quedando dormida cuando sus carcajadas le activaron de nuevo la energía— comento Rachel intentando dirigirle una mirada reprobatoria a su esposo pero siendo incapaz, aunque no lo mostrara le alegraba ver a Wally dándose un respiro después de la dura semana que habían tenido.

—Lo siento Rachel— se disculpó Dick.

—No te preocupes, no pasa nada— dijo Rachel restándole importancia con un gesto de mano— Dick deja al pobre niño en el suelo, si lo sigues balanceando de esa manera solo conseguirás que vomite.

Wallace dejo salir una breve risa, que fue imitada por su hija pese a no entender el chiste.

—No le pasara nada— le aseguro Donna con una sonrisa al ver la negación en los ojos de su esposo ante la idea de dejar al niño en el suelo— no seas tan sobre protector.

A regañadientes el pelinegro coloco al infante en el suelo y se dedicó a dirigirle continuas miradas, pensando que en cualquier momento el niño se movería y caería de aquel artefacto.

—Pensé que ya se te había quitado la paranoia— dijo Wallace moviendo con rapidez la pierna de arriba abajo simulando un caballo para su pequeña pelirroja.

—Nunca se le quitara Wally— rió Donna aunque en su mirada había cierta ternura al ver los muchos cuidados que Dick le daba al pequeño Alfred.

—Bueno supongo que se veía venir al ver la manera en que cuidaba de Ángela cuando tenía la misma edad que Alfred— comento Rachel.

—Cuando padrino Dick me cuida no me deja entrar a la cocina porque dice que hay cosas con las que me puedo cortar— mascullo la niña deseosa de formar parte de la conversación y mirando a su madre con tanto interés como si le estuviera contando el mayor secreto de todos.

Rachel sonrió cuando los ojitos violetas de su hija dieron con los suyos y le sacudió el cabello con cariño.

—Tal vez le podrías decir a tu padrino Dick que no eres tan descuidada peque— comento Wally pasándose a su hija a la otra pierna.

Pero la pequeña movió energéticamente la cabeza a los lados.

—No, a mí no me molesta que padrino Dick no me deje entrar a la cocina porque cuando él está ahí madrina Donna me trae galletas de chocolate a escondidas— confeso Ángela con una enorme sonrisa al pensar en las chucherías que su madrina solía darle mientras estaba bajo su cuidado.

Wally y Rachel apartaron la mirada de su hija para contemplar a la mujer pelinegra que tenía un leve semblante nervioso. Había jurado que su ahijada había comprendido que aquello era un secreto que no debía revelar a sus padres.

—¿Debería preguntar porque le das a mi hija azúcar cuando sabes los efectos que tiene en ella?— pregunto Rachel alzando una ceja.

La pequeña Ángela había sacado la mayoría de atributos físicos que tenía su madre con excepción del cabello rojo y las pecas en esparcidas en las mejillas, únicos rastros de su Wally, pero en cuanto a la personalidad era una copia exacta de su energético e inquieto padre lo cual sumado con el azúcar le proporcionaba una energía que les impedía a sus padres seguirle el ritmo sin terminar agotados.

—Solo han sido en un par de ocasiones— se excusó Donna— además se ha encontrado bien cuando han llegado a recogerla.

Su comentario no tranquilizo mucho a la otra madre pero lo dejo pasar.

—Vaya padrinos que te tocaron peque— comento Wally con simpleza— uno sobre protector y otra completamente relajada. ¿No nos habremos equivocado al elegirlos Rach?

Dick y Donna miraron con el ceño fruncido al pelirrojo, quien solo atino a reír mientras que su esposa rodaba los ojos.

—¿Por qué eligieron a padrino Dick y madrina Donna?— cuestiono la pequeña sintiéndose ya aburrida de pretender que la pierna de su padre era un caballo.

Wally y Donna dejaron salir una risa.

—Es una historia interesante— comento Donna parando de reír.

—Única cosa en la que no te apoyo— mascullo Dick con el ceño fruncido mientras que plantaba la mirada en su hijo, no deseando ni escuchar ni recordar el acontecimiento.

—Verás peque lo que paso…— comenzó Wally a relatar la historia.

"_Dick contemplo el reloj de su muñeca y una enorme sonrisa se poso es sus labios. Iba a un tiempo perfecto para el examen, si continuaba con su caminar tranquilo y sin que ningún contratiempo surgiera bien llegaría diez minutos antes. Podría usar ese tiempo para darle una última leída a sus apuntes aun cuando no la necesitara, había pasado los últimos días preparándose para aquel examen, estaba más que seguro que lo aprobaría sin ningún problema y hasta era posible que fuera la más alta nota. _

_Su felicidad era tal que había comenzado a silbar una simple melodía, cosa que en raras ocasiones hacía. _

_Doblo en la esquina, continuando con su silbido, cuando sus ojos enfocaron a Rachel del otro lado de la calle. Su sonrisa se ensancho más al contemplar el gran cambio que había tenido el embarazo en la novia de su mejor amigo: su piel anteriormente pálida había adquirido un poco de color, su andar que solía ser desinteresado ahora era cuidadoso y tenía cierta gracia y su mirada ya no se mostraba tan fría pero el cambio más notorio, además de su estómago abultado por los ya transcurridos 9 meses, era el aura que la joven despedía; una muchísimo más cálida, amable y amigable. Y era por esa última razón por la que resultaba obvio para todo mundo que la niña que Rachel esperaba no era de nadie más que de Wally. _

—_Rachel— la llamo Dick cuando estuvieron un poco más cerca elevando el brazo para saludarla a distancia. _

_La aludida se volvió hacia él y una pequeña sonrisa de lado se mostró en su rostro. Imito el gesto del joven y después hizo ademan de continuar su camino. _

_Dick hizo lo mismo pero de reojo alcanzo a ver como los libros se le caían a su amiga. Se volvió y observo como Rachel se las ingeniaba para agacharse. Observo el reloj y al descubrir que aún tenía tiempo corrió hacia ella. Llego a tiempo para auxiliarla a levantar los libros y después le tendió una mano para que se apoyara en ella. _

—_Gracias— comento Rachel. _

—_No hay porque— respondió Dick estirando el brazo para darle los libros. _

_Rachel acerco la mano pero cuando Dick le deposito los libros estos volvieron a terminar regados en el suelo. Alzo una ceja confundido y, sin dejar de mirarlos, se agacho para recogerlos de nuevo. Mas no alcanzo a tomar ninguno cuando la mano de Rachel se cerró con firmeza en torno a su brazo. Richard elevo la mirada y por fin reparo en el semblante asustado que surcaba el rostro de la pelinegra. _

—_¡Rachel! ¿Qué paso? ¿Qué tienes? ¿Estás bien?— las preguntas salieron atropellándose unas a otras. _

—_Se me rompió la fuente— mascullo débilmente la joven bajando la mirada y llevando la mano libre hacia su estómago. _

—_¿Qué?— pregunto el chico no muy seguro de haberla entendido. _

—_¡Se me rompió la fuente Grayson!— grito Rachel elevando la mirada y dejando salir un grito de dolor— necesito ir a un hospital. _

_Dick la miro preocupado, sin saber exactamente qué hacer. _

—_Un hospital— repitió asintiendo— sí, un hospital. Hay que llevarte a uno. Un hospital. _

_Se movió ansioso observando para ambos extremos de la calle en busca de un taxi. Pero para su mala suerte la calle se encontraba desierta. Rachel se dobló de piernas y Dick apenas si alcanzo a sostenerla para que no cayera. La joven dejo salir un grito de dolor y apretó con más fuerza el brazo de Dick. _

_Él contuvo un quejido y por su mente paso velozmente si Wally ya se había preparado para esto. Antes de poder responderse se concentró en una parte de su pregunta; Wally. _

—_Creo que deberíamos llamar a Wally— propuso Dick, sin enfocar aun un auto e intentando que con aquello Rachel se distrajera. _

_La chica lo asió del brazo con una fuerza que nadie pensó que tendría y miro enfurecida al pelinegro. _

—_Llévame a un hospital— bramó. _

_Dick asintió temeroso y volvió a revisar los extremos de la calle en busca de un auto. Un alivio se instaló en su pecho cuando observo a un taxi dar la vuelta en la esquina y dirigirse hacia ellos. Lo llamo y cuando el auto se detuvo enfrente se apresuró por sostener con firmeza a la joven y ayudarla a ingresar al coche. _

_Estando dentro Rachel lo libero de su agarre, dándole la oportunidad de regresar por lo libros y entrar de un salto al vehículo. _

—_¿Qué hospital?— pregunto mirando a la joven sostenerse el estómago y expulsar otro quejido. _

—_¡El que sea!—exclamo ella apretando los dientes. _

—_Al hospital general— pronuncio Dick al taxista._

_El chofer se apresuró a poner en marcha el carro y salió disparado hacia el lugar indicado. _

_Dick observo por unos segundos como Rachel se retorcía y profería gritos de dolor antes de sacar e celular y marcar el número de Wally. Rachel lo necesitaba en ese momento más que a nadie y sabía que Wally no le perdonaría el haberse llevado a su chica al hospital sin haberle informado que su hija estaba por nacer. Sin embargo para mala suerte de ambos el teléfono timbro hasta que lo mando al buzón. _

"—_¿Por qué no responde el teléfono en las circunstancias en las que se encuentra Rachel?— se cuestionó mentalmente Dick antes de dejarle un mensaje. _

—_Wally en cuanto escuches esto necesito que vayas al hospital general, a Rachel se le rompió la fuente. _

_Volvió la vista hacia la joven y le acaricio la cabeza intentando aliviarla. _

—_Todo estará bien Rachel— murmuro con tono tranquilizador. _

—_¡Richard deja de tocarme la cabeza como si fuera un perro y mejor dile que se apresure!— rugió la aludida tomando la mano del chico para apartársela de la cabeza pero negándose a soltarla, necesitaba aferrarse a algo para hacer frente al dolor. _

_Dick hizo una mueca de dolor pero se contuvo de decirle algo, en su lugar se volvió hacia el taxista. _

—_Disculpe, cree que podría…_

—_No se preocupe, me apurare lo más que pueda— lo interrumpió el hombre con tono comprensivo. _

_El pelinegro asintió aliviado, lo último que necesitaba era una embarazada enfurecida a la que le faltaba poco para arrancarle la cabeza y un taxista que los obligara a bajarse del coche por apurarlo. _

_Sin embargo el taxista cumplió con lo dicho y en cuestión de segundos los chicos estaban en la entrada del hospital. El joven le pago un poco más de lo acordado y se apresuró a sacar a Rachel del taxi, tomando los libros en su camino. _

_La mano del chico ya se encontraba casi morada cuando ingresaron al hospital, así que fue un alivio cuando varias enfermeras se aproximaron a Rachel con una silla ruedas y esta lo soltó para tomar asiento. El estudiante procedió a alejarse cuando su mano nuevamente fue capturada por la de Rachel. _

—_No te atrevas a dejarme sola en esto Grayson— demando aferrándose a su mano. _

—_No claro que no— negó el pelinegro asustado al ser la primera vez en que veía a la chica comportarse de aquella manera. _

_El montón de enfermeras comenzaron a empujarlos a ambos hacia el interior del hospital y Dick no pudo hacer más que dejarse llevar por las mujeres vestidas de blanco. No deseaba ser testigo de aquello pero tampoco se atrevía a dejar a su amiga sola, además de que esta le apretaba y tiraba de la mano cada que sentía su agarre aflojarse. _

_Fue cuestión de veloces minutos para que ambos se encontraran dentro de una habitación en blanco, Rachel tumbada en una cama con un camisón que les había costado a las enfermeras ponerle y Dick a su lado con una bata y un tapabocas que no recordaba cuando le habían puesto. _

—_Muy bien señorita ya trae suficiente dilatación— murmuro una mujer que se presumía era partera— así que ahora puje. _

_Dick profirió una exclamación cuando observo los guantes de la mujer con leves rastros de sangre y nuevamente las ganas de retirarse lo invadieron. Dio unos pequeños pasos hacia la puerta, no importaba lo muy hermoso que algunos dijeran que era aquello él no estaba muy convencido y no tenía intención alguna de quedarse para comprobar o descartar la teoría. _

—_¡GRAYSON!—lo llamo Rachel desde la cama viendo las claras intenciones del chico de marcharse. _

_El pelinegro casi llora de resignación al ver frustrado su plan pero volvió a su lugar al lado de Rachel. Le tendió la mano para que ella se aferrara y el apretón no se hizo esperar. Contuvo una mueca de dolor al sentir el fuerte agarre de la chica mientras que esta profería un grito y pujaba, causando que el pelinegro se sobresaltara y también le apretara la mano. _

—_Continúe— ordeno la partera. _

_Rachel volvió a gritar con mayor intensidad y su mano se cerró con más fuerza sobre la del pelinegro, provocando en él una milésima de dolor de lo que ella estaba sintiendo. _

—_Ya se comienza a ver la cabeza— anuncio la mujer asintiendo. _

—_Vamos Rachel— profirió Dick un débil comentario de apoyo, negándose a volver a mirar a la mujer de guantes ensangrentados. _

_No le desagradaba la sangre pero aquella situación era muy diferente a todas las que había visto y no deseaba traumatizarse más. _

—_¡Ya viene!_

_Rachel grito otra vez mientras que se inclinaba hacia adelante. Dick la tomo por los hombros, preocupado de que se pudiera caer y observo sorprendido que la parte inferior de la bata de Rachel estaba húmeda y levemente cubierta de sangre. _

—_Oh no— anunció la mujer. _

—_¿Qué?… ¿Qué… pasa?— pregunto Rachel entre jadeos. _

—_Viene enredada con el cordón— anuncio la mujer volviéndose hacia las otras enfermeras— llamen al doctor. _

_Una enfermera salió disparada hacia la puerta mientras que las demás se movían de un lado a otro por la habitación. _

_Dick observo como el terror mezclado con el dolor surcaban la cara de Rachel. Ella volvió a apretar los ojos con fuerza junto con su mano y un nuevo quejido escapo de sus labios. _

—_¡Tiene que hacer algo!— ordeno Dick sintiendo también desesperación. _

_La mujer elevo la mirada y por unos segundos sus ojos se iluminaron de ver al joven. _

—_No sé cuánto tarde el doctor pero en lo que llega usted podrá ayudar, venga aquí— le ordeno. _

_Dick aflojo su agarre en la mano de Rachel y un semblante de horror inundo su rostro. Sacudió la cabeza hacia ambos lados, indispuesto a ocupar el lugar que la mujer había dejado libre. _

—_Necesito su ayuda ¡ahora!—anuncio la mujer dándole énfasis a la última palabra. _

—_Richard por favor— le suplico Rachel con lágrimas invadiendo su rostro. _

_El aludido la miro y, aun indeciso y temeroso, asintió para después aproximarse hacia donde la mujer le decía sin saber que esperar y sintiendo su esperanza de no hacer aquella situación más traumática desaparecer. _

_El dichoso doctor nunca apareció así que Dick tuvo que ser partícipe de más en toda la labor de parto de Rachel. Sobro decir que aquella fue la experiencia más traumática y aterradora de su vida. Jamás en sus pocos años había visto algo como aquello y esperaba no tener que volver a pasar por algo parecido a lo vivido el día en que la hija de Wally y Rachel llego al mundo. _

_Una vez que todo termino y Rachel tuvo a su hija entre sus brazos, sana y salva el joven se sacó el cubre bocas y la bata y escabullo por la puerta antes de que lo volvieran a poner de ayudante. Recorrió el corto pasillo sacudiendo la cabeza para que las imágenes recién vistas lo abandonaran por completo. _

_Cuando llego al final del pasillo y abrió la puerta un chico pelirrojo se arrojó sobre él. _

—_¿Cómo esta Rachel? ¿Está bien? ¿Y la niña? ¿Qué ocurrió?_

_Dick, quien apenas se estaba recomponiendo de su nueva y abrumadora experiencia, elevo la mirada hacia su amigo y se tomó unos segundos para responder. _

—_Ambas estas bien— dijo para alivio del chico._

_Y antes de que se le pasara le propino un fuerte golpe en el brazo. El pelirrojo lo miro confundido pero con una enorme sonrisa al saber que su familia se encontraba a salvo. _

—_Eso fue por todo lo que acabo de vivir en tu lugar y espero NUNCA se vaya a repetir— informo mirando seriamente a su amigo. _

_Wally asintió y rió. _

—_Pero si te acabas de ganar ser el padrino por todo lo que acabas de hacer— comento con alegría Wally dándole unas palmadas en el hombro antes de pasar a su lado y dirigirse corriendo hacia la habitación en la que estaba Rachel. _

_Dick descendió la mirada y volvió a negar con la cabeza, frustrado de no poder apartar las imágenes de su mente. _

—_Vaya honor ¿eh?— se burló una chica que llegaba caminando hacia él con una sonrisa. _

_Dick elevo la mirada y sonrió al ver a Donna aproximarse. La rodeo en brazos, sintiendo que lo que más necesitaba era un abrazo proveniente de ella. La pelinegra rió un poco al corresponder el gesto. _

—_Tú jamás me hagas pasar por esto— suplico apartándose de ella para mirarla y después volver a enterrar el rostro en el cabello de la joven. _

—Y por eso peque es que Dick es tu padrino— terminó de contar Wally.

El aludido no pudo contener el estremecimiento al recordar las imágenes, después de algunos años transcurridos el recuerdo aun lo hacía estremecerse y casi podía sentir de nuevo el dolor en su mano. La sacudió como si con ello el imaginario dolor lo abandonara.

—Tuve la mano lastimada por dos días y el profesor nunca me creyó que había faltado al examen por acompañar a Rachel a dar a luz— mascullo abriendo y cerrando la mano.

—Tienes que admitir que no era una excusa muy creíble— comento Donna extendiendo la suya para tomar la de Dick.

El pelinegro bufo pero estrecho la mano de su esposa. Donna le sonrió tiernamente y después enfoco a su ahijada.

—Parece que tu proeza heroica sirvió para dormir a Ángela— murmuro al ver a la pequeña acurrucada en el regazo de su padre con los ojos cerrados y respirando tranquilamente.

Tres pares de ojos fueron a dar en la menor.

—Lo mejor será llevarla a su habitación— dijo Wally poniéndose de pie y cargando a la niña en brazos.

Richard y Donna lo imitaron con facilidad pero Rachel se demoró un poco más en ponerse de pie. Miraba con una sonrisa a su hija dormida en brazos de su padre cuando de repente su rostro se transformó en una expresión de sorpresa.

—¿Rachel qué ocurre?— pregunto Donna siendo la única en notar el cambio en su amiga.

—Se me acaba de romper la fuente— pronuncio la pelinegra bajando la mirada.

Los tres chicos la imitaron y descubrieron el pequeño charco de agua que se había formado a los pies de Rachel.

—¡Ah! No de nuevo— se quejó Dick sabiendo lo que vendría.

**FIN **

**Todo por hoy, espero y les haya gustado el fic y los nombres que les di a los hijos de cada uno. **

**Y una disculpa si exagere o me faltaron cosas en el momento en que Rachel estaba dando a luz, yo nunca e visto un nacimiento en persona y lo que puse fue porque le pregunte a una amiga como había tenido a su bebe. Pero si tienen algún comentario, critica, sugerencia o algo más, saben que es bien recibida.**

**Saludos!**


End file.
